


Home

by ProPinkist



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Gen, Post 100+ Spoilers, the cliche to end all cliches, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProPinkist/pseuds/ProPinkist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeno finds himself in an unfamiliar, but nice, place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for writing this, oh god. ...Even so, I dearly hope something like this happens at the end of the series. It's... bittersweet.

Zeno was the last one to arrive.

 

He first became aware of a wonderful, warm feeling, and something soft underneath his body. He slowly opened his eyes to see the most vivid blue sky he’d seen in quite a while above him, the sun’s rays feeling incredible. Zeno almost wanted to keep sleeping here forever, but that idea was soon put aside by someone’s voice from behind him.

 

“You’re finally here, Zeno.”

 

He slowly sat up, trying to let his eyes adjust to the brightness, and turned around to see who had spoken.

 

It was Kija, as well as Shin-ah and Jae-ha behind him, all beaming happily.

 

“Wha... where are we?” Zeno began, stumbling to his feet. He looked down at himself, eyes widening even more. “And why are we...?”

 

Then he put two and two together.

 

“... _Oh”_ Zeno whispered. Unexpected tears came to his eyes, but he let them be, and smiled despite himself. “Were you all... waiting for me?”

 

“Yes,” Kija said, crying as well now. He stepped forward and embraced Zeno, rubbing his head slowly. “Now we’re all together again.... _All_ of us.”

 

“W-What do you mean?” Zeno asked. Kija simply pulled away, and pointed in the opposite direction, behind Zeno.

 

He turned around, and what he saw made his eyes grow as big as saucers.

 

There were people everywhere. So many people, as far as the eye could see. He was confused at first... until he noticed their hair colors. Then he understood.

 

_They’re all previous dragons._

 

“All of them are here,” Jae-ha said. “Such a nice, beautiful place...” He closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the breeze. “...It is a little cliche, I’ll admit... but I’m not complaining.”

 

“...Why did we return to being young again, though, I wonder...” Zeno murmured. “We all aged and died normally, a first for dragons...” He laughed a little, grinning. “Though I guess it’s only fitting I return to being this age again, huh? Couldn’t escape it forever...”

 

Jae-ha snickered. “You’re right that it’s odd, but again, I don’t mind. I’d hate for us to be the only four old people here, heh.”

 

“...We wish Yona was here too, though,” Shin-ah said, his eyes wet.

 

“Indeed,” Kija agreed sadly. He gave a small smile. “...But I know she would be happier with Hak, and so, for that reason, I am glad.”

 

Zeno sighed, twirling around slowly in the grass. Surprisingly, he found himself happy to be back in this body. _If this is my new eternity, then I guess I’d rather be like this again. ...And at least I have people to be with now._

 

Suddenly, his brain finally processed what Jae-ha had said earlier, and his heart stopped.

 

 _“All of them”... he said..._ His breath hitched, and he turned back towards the other three. They all looked at him expectantly, seeming to know exactly what he was going to ask.

 

“...Every past dragon... is here... right?” he croaked. “So... can I-”

 

“Go,” Kija interrupted him. He was crying again, as was all of them. “They’ve been there waiting for you, Zeno. Go be with your family. ....We’ll still always be here, don’t worry.”

 

“G-Guys...” Zeno managed to get out. He leapt forward and pulled all of them into a hug, squeezing tightly. “You are my family too... never forget that.”

 

Zeno stepped back, smiling brightly at them one last time, and then he took off.

 

He felt more than saw the nods of thanks from the three men closest to him (the one with the long blue hair, the one with the scraggly green hair, and the dignified-looking white haired one), and he smiled to himself, not stopping to speak but knowing they knew he acknowledged them. Zeno sped up, running faster than he’d ever run before. His legs were on fire and his chest heaved with the effort, but he didn’t stop. He passed by so many of the dragons from years past, blues and greens and whites blurring together. But none of them mattered.

 

There were only four he needed.

 

Finally, when he truly felt as if he could run no more, he stopped. There, in the distance, were the four people he’d been looking for, with their backs to him. One had short white hair and a shirt made out of fur. One had blue hair tied up in a bun and a long, beautiful robe. One had a green ponytail and a long cloak.

 

And the last one had the most majestic curtain of red hair he’d seen since Yona’s.

 

Before he could say anything at all, they turned around, knowing he was there. All of his memories came flooding back at once, and tears poured from his eyes.

 

The redheaded one spoke.

 

“Welcome home, Zeno.”


End file.
